A significant recent trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips has been reductions in the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the field of package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package, having a compact size while including a plurality of pins, has been demanded.
One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand, described above, is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
In such a semiconductor package, when semiconductor chips, conductive patterns, an encapsulant, and the like are formed of different materials, a warpage problem, in which a package is bent upwardly or downwardly, according to a change in temperature, may occur.